


It's always darkest before the dawn

by SamWhity



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWhity/pseuds/SamWhity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non sentiva più nulla. Né la fame, tantomeno la stanchezza fisica. La sua mente, in compenso, era spossata oltre l’immaginabile.<br/>Aveva passato le sue ore a ripensare alla sua storia con Alex, a quanto si sentisse dannatamente bene e a quanto giusto dovesse essere. <br/>[...]<br/>- Bentornata, Alex. Bentornata a casa -.<br/>Quando mezz’ora dopo Lorna e Nicky fecero il loro ingresso, la seconda non riuscì a trattenersi.<br/>- Certe cose non cambiano, vero, non-lesbiche? -.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's always darkest before the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season-Finale!   
> La risalita di Piper, la sua storia-non-storia con Alex, la sua uscita dal penitenziario. Il tutto raccontato tramite frammenti più o meno brevi.

  
**A LaFatinaScalza, per avermi fatto scoprire tutto questo.**   
**Ora per colpa sua aspetto un'Alex Vause che venga a rapirmi sotto casa. :P**   


\- Il suo vassoio ritorna sempre praticamente intatto – mormorò Red mentre entravano nella camerata.

Non c’era bisogno di sapere a chi corrispondesse quel “suo”. Alex – a nemmeno un metro dall’altra donna – si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

\- Ha la pelle dura – mormorò, cercando di non far trasparire nulla.

Né rabbia, né interesse, tantomeno rimorso.

Se non l’avesse cacciata forse non sarebbe esplosa la sera di Natale tentando di ammazzare Pennsatucky a suon di cazzotti.

Quando le avevano trovate c’era sangue a macchiare la neve, mescolato a lacrime e urla.

_“Dealing with emotive chaos isn’t one of your fances”_

 

Avevano mandato Tiffany nel reparto di Psichiatria e confinato Piper in isolamento da due settimane, sperando la notizia non creasse scompiglio tra le detenute. Nemmeno a dirlo, Big Boo aveva raccontato delle minacce e di animali morti trovati sul mobiletto della bionda, di un cacciavite che le avevano regalato per Natale e dell’abbandono di Larry.

\- Non fingere non ti interessi, Vause – le aveva mormorato Nichols prima di salutarla con un cenno del capo e dirigersi verso la propria branda.

Dopo un paio di scopate – notevoli, tra l’altro – le cose erano tornate alla normalità e le due erano rimaste buone amiche, _sempre che quella parola avesse un senso in Penitenziario_.

Si diresse verso la propria branda e vi si buttò sopra, prima di dare le spalle all’ingresso e sfilarsi gli occhiali.

Con un sospiro chiuse gli occhi, cercando una posizione comoda in quel dannato letto ancora senza un materasso decente.

 

***

 

Non sapeva da quanto fosse lì dentro, la luce sempre accesa le aveva impedito di rendersi conto del tempo. Doveva comunque esser passato un mese scarso, si disse facendo affidamento alla puntualità di un ciclo che in anni l’aveva tradita raramente.

“Magari queste dannate luci hanno mandato a puttane pure quello” pensò tra sé e sé, prima di alzarsi dalla branda e sedersi a terra.

Non sentiva più nulla. Né la fame, tantomeno la stanchezza fisica. La sua mente, in compenso, era spossata oltre l’immaginabile.

Aveva passato le sue ore a ripensare alla sua storia con Alex, a quanto si sentisse dannatamente bene e a quanto giusto dovesse essere.

\- Non c’è nulla di sbagliato nel sentirsi bene – le aveva detto una volta anni prima, mentre erano stese sull’enorme letto della mora.

Aveva pensato a Larry, alle sicurezze che credeva gli fornisse, a quanto dannatamente malata fosse diventata la loro storia fatta di ricatti, false partenze e frenate brusche.

Ora non aveva più nessuno, probabilmente anche Polly non avrebbe più voluto sentir parlare di lei e il piccolo Finn avrebbe avuto una delle colleghe fighette del marito di lei come madrina.

Se lo meritava.

Si morse un labbro sino a sentire il gusto del sangue tra le labbra, cercando di soffocare un singhiozzo alla bell’e meglio.

Non aveva alcun diritto di piangere.

Non ne aveva alcun diritto…

La porta si aprì con un cigolio sinistro che la fece sobbalzare.

\- Chapman, sei fuori. Muoviti -.

 

***

 

Quando rientrò nelle camerate cercò di ignorare i mormorii che si stavano estendendo a macchia d’olio.

Come una malattia una piaga un virus.

Si mosse a passo malfermo cercando di raggiungere il proprio letto. Tutto ciò che voleva era chiudere gli occhi e svegliarsi il giorno seguente, sperando di riuscire ad aggiustare almeno una dannata lampadina.

\- Tu! Giuda! – Leanne la bloccò prima che potesse anche solo pensare di fare un passo di troppo, con una luce pericolosa negli occhi.

Prese un respiro, cercò di fermare il tremito nelle mani e alzò lo sguardo per fronteggiarla.

Stava per aprire bocca quando una voce le bloccò entrambe.

\- Se non vuoi fare una brutta fine, Leanne, smamma -.

Nichols avanzò di un paio di passi, prima di fronteggiare la bionda che arretrò di un paio di passi, per poi voltarsi e uscire di gran carriera dalla camerata.

\- Cosa non darei per vederla scivolare – Piper non si rese nemmeno conto di aver parlato, sino a quando la risata dell’altra la fece voltare.

\- Stai di merda, Chapman – commentò, guardandola – ma bentornata. Senza le scintille che fai partire pure da una pila, spellare fili mi stava venendo a noia -.

La bionda sforzò un sorriso, prima di avvicinarsi traballante al letto.

\- Come sta? – chiese, aggrappandosi al mobiletto.

\- Vause o Pennsatucky? – le chiese l’altra, avvicinandosi e passandole un braccio attorno alla vita – Di merda la prima, troppo bene per i miei gusti la seconda -.

Si sedette con un sibilo, ringraziando subito dopo chi aveva inventato quei materassi spessi dieci centimetri ma così dannatamente comodi, a quanto pareva.

\- Ci vediamo in giro – si congedò Nichols, prima di uscire dal blocco.

 

***

 

Stava a malapena in piedi.

Un cazzo di scheletro che camminava per grazia del Cielo.

Eppure la luce negli occhi quando aveva tentato di fronteggiare Leanne l’aveva in qualche modo rinfrancata.

L’isolamento non l’aveva spenta, forse nemmeno piegata.

La sua piccola testarda Piper, quella il cui caratterino era praticamente diventato la leggenda del cartello benché la stessa negasse.

_“I used to have a temper._ _Now I’ve a passion for justice”_

 

Abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo sul proprio libro, cercando di ignorare le occhiate sapute di Nichols che scosse la testa, prima di rimettersi a chiacchierare con Morello.

\- Stronze – borbottò, voltando la pagina.

Dieci minuti dopo Big Boo fece la sua apparizione.

\- Vause? Come cazzo si fa? -.

Alex si mise a sedere, facendo cenno all’altra di entrare.

\- Prego? – chiese, non capendo dove la detenuta volesse andare a parare.

Il donnone si scrollò nelle spalle.

\- Siamo preoccupati per Chapman… pure Little Boo – indicò il cane con un gesto del capo – Tu che la conosci da tempo… -.

L’altra sospirò.

\- Cosa sta succedendo? – chiese, irritata da tutti quei giri di parole.

\- Non mangia -.

Le parole di Big Boo le fecero perdere la presa sul libro, relegandolo al pavimento.

Sapeva per esperienza che quando Piper non mangiava significava le cose si stessero mettendo oltremodo male.

 

***

 

L’acqua calda della doccia era un conforto.

Nel tempo in cui era rimasta in isolamento – Morello le aveva parlato di diciotto giorni – si era lavata lo stretto necessario, sentendosi umiliata oltre il consentito mentre si ritrovava a doversi insaponare con la mano libera dalle manette cercando di ignorare il crampo all’altro braccio.

Adesso rimanere cinque minuti sotto il getto dell’acqua calda con una dannata tenda in plastica davanti le sembrava un regalo immeritato.

Uscì dalla doccia solo per trovarsi Alex davanti, l’asciugamano attorno al seno.

\- Cristo – mormorò, prima di avvicinarsi e prenderle il mento tra le dita – Stai di merda -.

Piper si liberò dalla presa, prima di voltarsi.

\- Non vedo come possa interessarti… - mormorò, dandosi della stupida subito dopo – goditi la doccia – e se ne andò.

Cretina.

Imbecille cretina stupida apocalittica.

Ma che le era preso?!

Alex non aveva colpe. Le colpe erano solo sue. Solamente sue.

Si vestì in fretta, cercando di ignorare il leggero solletico delle lacrime contro le sue guance.

Era sola e lo meritava, ma faceva dannatamente male…

 

***

 

A colazione continuò ad osservare l’arancia come se potesse scomparire da un momento all’altro, come se il non ingerirla potesse in qualche modo attutire la nausea che le stava bloccando lo stomaco.

Non si rese nemmeno conto del fatto Nichols, Morello e Big Boo le si fossero sedute accanto.

\- Chapman mangia, Cristo Santo – mormorò Big Boo, beccandosi un’occhiataccia da Sorella Ingalls, la suora che si sedeva sempre con loro.

Prese un respiro profondo.

\- Non ho fame – allontanò il vassoio di pochi centimetri – Favorite pure -.

In quel momento, fresca di doccia e coi capelli ancora leggermente umidi, Alex fece il suo ingresso mandando occhiatacce alle ragazze come a intimar loro di non toccare quel cibo.

Fece un cenno a Morello che le lasciò il posto, spostandosi al fondo della tavolata e si sedette davanti a lei.

Prese a piluccare la propria arancia con noncuranza, bevendo ogni tanto un sorso di caffè.

\- Dovresti mangiare qualcosa – intervenne quindi Nichols – altrimenti finiamo attaccate alla corrente solo perché ti sei dimenticata di staccarla… la sedia elettrica non è nella lista delle cose che voglio fare prima di morire… - concluse, facendo sorridere Alex.

La bruna non riuscì ad impedirsi di allungare una mano per sfiorarle il polso.

\- Mangia – mormorò, prima di alzarsi e restituire il vassoio ormai vuoto.

“Forza Pipes, forza” si ritrovò a pensare questa, mentre si avviava verso la lavanderia.

 

***

 

Quel giorno dovevano sistemare un paio di lampade nell’ufficio di Healy, le comunicò Nichols prima di passarle il marsupio con gli attrezzi.

Sussultò al ricordo dell’uomo che era rimasto a guardare mentre Pennsatucky avanzava con quel crocifisso in legno in mano. Prese il solito libro inutile, quindi si avviò con l’altra lungo il corridoio.

\- Tutto bene? – chiese questa.

Se c’era una cosa che aveva imparato nel suo soggiorno lì era a stare zitta.

Scrollò le spalle, quindi, e forzò un sorriso.

\- Tutto bene -.

Ancora una volta Nichols la sorprese.

\- Sai, non è solo Vaude quella che fiuta le stronzate… -.

Entrarono nell’ufficio giusto in tempo per vedere l’uomo al telefono con la moglie, mentre in un terribile impasto di ucraino e inglese tentava di rabbonirla su qualcosa. Interruppe bruscamente la telefonata prima di occhieggiare Piper.

\- Vedo che sei tornata tra noi Chapman -.

La donna rabbrividì, limitandosi ad annuire.

Indicò loro le lampade, prima di uscire con la scusa di prendersi un caffè.

Chiusa la porta la bionda inspirò, cercando di calmare i battiti cardiaci. Doveva stare calma, calmissima, doveva respirare e pensare a quei dannati esercizi di Yoga.

L’altra si voltò di scatto, fronteggiandola.

\- Cosa cazzo ti succede?! – le chiese, prima di spingerla su una sedia – Chapman se non rientri nei ranghi finisci in Psichiatria ed è la volta che Pennsatucky ti fa fuori… -.

\- Lu..lui – mormorò, prima di stringere i pugni sentendo immediatamente freddo – Lui ha visto e… -.

Nichols non si prese il disturbo di capire cosa stesse succedendo, si limitò a prenderle il viso tra le mani e guardarla negli occhi.

\- Respira, bionda – mormorò – Respira, cambiamo ‘ste fottute lampadine e usciamo -.

“Finirà mai, tutto questo?” si ritrovò a chiedersi Piper una volta sistemate le lampade, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle e andare a posare gli attrezzi.

 

***

 

\- Ragazze dobbiamo fare qualcosa -.

Nichols aveva indetto un consiglio strategico nel box di Morello, obbligando Big Boo e Alex a presenziare. Oltre a lei avevano fatto la loro compara alcune ragazze del ghetto e Red.

\- Oggi nell’ufficio di Healy avreste dovuto vederla… -.

Alex alzò lo sguardo dalla rivista che stava occhieggiando, prima di sospirare.

\- Sinché non diventa cianotica è ancora trattabile -.

Red le passò un contenitore.

\- Non ha toccato cena – borbottò, come se fosse un affronto quasi personale – Portaglielo e controlla che mangi -.

La mora posò la rivista.

\- Perché io? – chiese.

“Nemmeno mi guarda in faccia” si ritrovò a pensare.

\- Perché si è lasciata toccare, oggi – intervenne Big Boo, come se fosse una risposta più che sufficiente.

Con un sospiro Alex si alzò, cercando di nascondere il thermos alla bell’e meglio e si diresse verso il box di Piper.

“Speriamo vada bene” si ritrovò a pensare.

Non era brava a gestire Piper in quelle situazioni. Si faceva sempre prendere la mano e se ne usciva con frasi velenose o di pessimo gusto. Oppure esplodeva e prendeva a pugni qualcosa, come il vaso cinese a Parigi o la specchiera a Bali.

Ad un certo punto si chiese perché non avesse mai fatto lezione con Yoga Jones. Un po’ di positività non le avrebbe fatto male, in quella situazione…

 

***

 

Faceva freddo.   
Faceva un freddo dannato anche se addosso aveva due coperte, la propria e quella che era stata a suo tempo di Miss Claudette.  
Non riusciva a smettere di tremare, nemmeno imponendoselo.

Quando sentì dei passi avvicinarsi sobbalzò.

\- Calma – la voce di Alex la fece voltare di scatto.

Si mise a sedere, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

\- Cos’è? – chiese indicando quello che la bruna aveva in mano.

La donna si scrollò nelle spalle.

\- Brodo, suppongo – rispose prima di farle cenno di lasciarle un po’ di spazio – Forza -.

La donna sospirò.

\- Senti Alex dì a Red che apprezzo ma non ho fame e… -.

Stava per finire la frase quando si ritrovò con il volto girato a destra e la guancia che pulsava.

Alex non l’aveva mai colpita. Mai prima di allora.

_Era furiosa._

Furiosa in un modo difficile da descrivere, perché sembrava arrabbiata tanto con se stessa quanto con lei. Sembrava persino stupita per aver alzato le mani, rispondendo all’istinto di “svegliarla” con le cattive, perché Piper era sempre stato il suo fiore delicato, il cuore prezioso da proteggere, l’amore vero da vivere.

Ora – manco a dirlo – era un rottame, una carcassa, un vuoto a perdere.

\- Adesso mi ascolti tu, Chapman – masticò il suo nome come se fosse un insulto. Non l’aveva mai chiamata per nome, _proprio mai_ – Non puoi andare avanti così, rischi ti sbattano in Psichiatria e davvero non vuoi finire là sotto. Quindi vedi di darti una regolata, iniziando a mangiare e cercando di tenere a bada gli attacchi di panico -.

Piper non aveva aperto bocca, limitandosi a sfiorarsi la guancia contusa.

\- Perché ti interessa? – mormorò alla fine – Mi sono attenuta alle regole, Alex. Sono stata alla larga, non ti ho chiesto aiuto… -.

_Nonostante mi sia sentita morire quando ti ho visto con lei. Nonostante le tue braccia mi sembrino l’unica casa nella quale valga la pena di stare._

Vide distintamente Alex sospirare.

\- Sono una stronza, kid. Una stronza egoista – mormorò – e ti amo, anche se hai scelto lui e… -.

\- Ha annullato le nozze – la interruppe quindi la bionda – dopo aver parlato con te. Ed è giusto. Non merito lui, non ho mai meritato te e… -.

Si ritrovò stretta nell’abbraccio dell’altra senza quasi rendersene conto.

\- Basta con le stronzate, kid – le baciò la fronte – Basta – si allontanò di un palmo – Ora mangia, e non voglio sentire un no. Red ci affogherebbe nella zuppa prima che riusciamo a dire A – concluse, facendo cadere l’argomento.

Era la prima a non essere ancora pronta.

La prima a non capire cosa volesse da lei, da loro due. A non sapere cosa fare.

Piper forzò un sorriso, prima di afferrare il cucchiaio e avvicinarsi il thermos.

Una sirena suonò, facendola sobbalzare.

“Falso allarme, detenute” gracchiò la voce di Caputo poco dopo.

\- Faccio io – Alex le prese il cucchiaio dalla mano tremante e lo tuffò nel brodo, prima di soffiare e porgerglielo.

\- Manila – mormorò la bionda, prima di prendere la posata e servirsi.

L’altra sorrise, come persa dietro a un ricordo.

\- Dio, l’influenza peggiore che abbia mai visto… eri ridotta veramente di merda… -.

In nemmeno mezz’ora il thermos era vuoto e Piper non sentiva più freddo alcuno.

 

***

 

Il giorno delle visite Alex sperò andasse tutto per il meglio.

Quando una guardia la mandò a chiamare sperò che la telefonata che aveva fatto giorni prima ad una presunta cugina di lontanissimo grado fosse servita a qualcosa. Piper aveva bisogno di qualcuno che le parasse il culo e - nonostante l’arresto – la bruna aveva ancora una fama consolidata all’interno del Cartello.

Quello che la sorprese – ad ogni modo – fu sedersi e vedere Larry su una sedia poco distante.  
L’aveva visto una sola volta ma era più che certa di averlo inquadrato, coi suoi modi finto-perbenisti e l’aria da borghesuccio che cercava di camuffare fingendosi l’intellettualoide che non era.

Piper entrò nella sala colloqui credendo di trovarsi davanti Polly ma quando vide l’ex-fidanzato rimase bloccata sulla porta, dilatando gli occhi e arretrando di un passo, facendo quasi cadere a terra Maritza.

\- Ehi, blanca! – borbottò la donna rialzandosi – Stai attenta! -.

La bionda annuì, prima di voltarsi e ridirigersi verso le camerate con passo svelto.

Con un sospiro Alex si affiancò a Larry e lo scrutò dall’alto in basso.

\- A meno che non ti chiami espressamente lei – sibilò – è meglio tu non ti faccia vedere -.

L’uomo si alzò, stringendo i pugni.

\- Meglio per chi? Per te? L’hanno quasi ammazzata… -.

La donna non si scompose.

\- Meglio per lei. In ogni caso dovresti smettere di mollarla e riprenderla come se fosse un giocattolino – concluse, prima di avviarsi al tavolo dove un uomo dall’aria distinta la stava attendendo.

_Ignorando bellamente il fatto Piper avesse fatto esattamente lo stesso con lei._

\- Buongiorno, Miss Vause – la salutò questi, cercando di reprimere un sorrisetto.

Alex si sedette, sorridendo.

\- Buongiorno _a lei_ – calcò le ultime due parole – Ha riflettuto sulla mia richiesta? -.

L’uomo annuì.

\- Ce ne stiamo occupando. Nel migliore dei modi possibili – concluse, con un ghigno inquietante che però la donna trovò incredibilmente rassicurante – Nove mesi in più che possono essere revocati per buona condotta -.

La donna si lasciò scappare una risatina.

\- E’ finita in isolamento – mormorò – Due volte – concluse con un lampo di orgoglio negli occhi.

L’altro ghignò.

\- Sui registri non risulta, Miss Vaude -.

La bruna sorrise, prima di congedarsi dall’uomo con una stretta di mano.

Ce l’avrebbero fatta.

 

***

 

Non sapeva bene da quanto tempo era seduta lì, cercando di calmare il tremore delle mani e di respirare decentemente, prima che il cuore le scoppiasse in petto.

“Calma. Respira, Pipes.”   
Implorò al proprio inconscio di ascoltarla, prima di chiudere gli occhi e respirare a pieni polmoni.

Il silenzio che regnava in quella cappella fu disturbato dall’arrivo di Leanne, scura in volto e decisamente bellicosa.

\- Non di nuovo – mugugnò a se stessa, sperando che il solo ignorarla bastasse.

L’altra le si avvicinò con una Bibbia consunta in mano, le labbra strette a formare una linea.

\- Credi di essere forte Chapman? – le chiese poi, rimanendo ad un paio di metri da lei e stringendo il libro al petto – Perché lui ti punirà, sappilo e… -.

Sorella Ingalls entrò proprio in quel momento.

\- Cosa sta succedendo qui? – incrociò le braccia al petto – La casa del Signore merita il rispetto che si deve  chi sta più in alto… - iniziò, indicando la porta – Fuori! – concluse, strizzando poi l’occhio a Piper.

Leanne stava per protestare indicando la Bibbia che teneva in mano, ma l’altra non si prese il disturbo di ascoltare uscendo velocemente dalla cappella, incappando in Morello.

\- Tutto bene, Chapman? – le chiese con un sorriso preoccupato.

La bionda annuì, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

\- Cercavo silenzio e mi son trovata la brutta copia della ragazzina dell’esorcista con una Bibbia in mano -.

La risata sommessa di Alex la fece voltare.

\- Ti devo parlare un attimo – le disse la mora – Ti spiace? -.

Non si rese nemmeno conto di averla presa per mano, subito dopo aver annuito.

 

***

 

La mano di Piper era diversa da come se la ricordava.

Aveva un callo nella piega del palmo che prima non aveva, ed era poco più ruvida di quanto non ricordasse. Quando quelle stesse mani ti avevano percorsa, venerata, scopata – insomma – certi dettagli te li ricordavi.

\- Ho visto che è venuto Larry – mormorò la mora, una volta trovato un posto tranquillo in cui parlare.

L’altra si bloccò un attimo.

\- Io non… - prese un respiro – non so nemmeno perché fosse qui… - mormorò.

La mora sospirò.

\- Potrei dirti che è uno stronzo egoista che lo ha fatto per sedare un paio di rimorsi – borbottò – Ma non volevo parlarti di questo -.

La bionda si voltò, inclinando leggermente il capo a destra.

\- Dimmi -.

\- Sai vero che ti hanno allungato la pena di nove mesi? O Caputo non ti ha ancora informata? -.

L’interpellata negò, mordendosi un labbro.

Altri nove mesi.

Nove mesi di sguardi troppo pesanti per poter esser sopportati, nove mesi di lampadine da cambiare, nove mesi di scherzi cretini, nove mesi di docce rapide e spesso fredde, nove mesi sotto lo sguardo di Alex.

Deglutì.

\- Come lo sai? – mormorò, incerta se volere o meno sapere la risposta.

Alex le prese la mano.

\- Il tuo vecchio avvocato, nonché ex-suocero, aveva preso tempo e stava abbandonando il caso – iniziò, spiando le reazioni della donna – Quando Caputo ha iniziato a strillare che era ridicolo prendesse tempo e fosse il caso di accettare ‘sti due anni ho fatto una telefonata -.

“Ti prego non odiarmi” pensò, stringendo la presa sulla mano dell’altra prima di proseguire.

\- Un amico mi doveva un paio di favori. _Quello_ non c’entra – si affrettò a concludere, sperando quella mezza bugia tranquillizzasse Piper, che aveva alzato lo sguardo di scatto – E si è preso a cuore il tuo caso, e non solo il tuo -.

La bionda si morse un labbro.

\- Non volevo vederlo, non _voglio_ né vederlo tantomeno parlarci. So che finirebbe per rovinare quel mezzo equilibrio che sto cercando di raggiungere – borbottò, cercando di ignorare la parola equilibrio non le si addicesse per nulla in quel determinato periodo.

\- Puoi farlo togliere dalla lista delle persone che possono venire a farti visita – la voce di Alex era ferma ma incredibilmente dolce.

_Come la loro prima volta insieme._

\- Perché lo fai? – quelle tre parole le uscirono di bocca prima che se ne rendesse conto, suonando strane e dannatamente sbagliate alle sue stesse orecchie.

Non aveva il diritto di chiederlo. Dopo tutto quello che era successo, doveva limitarsi a ringraziare ci fosse ancora qualcuno disposto a starle a meno di due metri di distanza.

La mora sospirò.

\- Quale delle due parole “Ti amo” non ti è chiara? – borbottò, guardandola negli occhi – Ho cercato di allontanarmi ma per qualche strana ragione sei sempre _inevitabile_ – mise l’accento sull’ultima parola, prima di sfiorarle la guancia ed alzarsi in piedi – Andiamo, altrimenti addio pranzo.. -.

 

***

 

Tornare ad una normalità plausibile fu doloroso, lungo e difficile.

Nonostante premesse en poco incoraggianti, in ogni caso, ce la fece.   
Grazie alla presenza di Alex, alla complicità di Nichols, alla positività di Yoga-Jones tutto prese pian piano la direzione sperata. Tra lei e la mora le cose non si erano mosse nella direzione sperata, ma la reciproca presenza era già un regalo insperato, una di quelle fortune alle quali non credi sino a quando non te le trovi davanti.

L’avrebbero rilasciata il giorno dopo, senza che avesse scontato quei famosi nove mesi perché – a detta dell’avvocato – la buona condotta li aveva resi non necessari. Inutile dire che quando ne aveva parlato con Alex, l’altra si era lasciata scappare uno di quei ghigni saputi che – in quel momento come dieci anni prima -  erano in grado di arrivarle alla pancia, percorrendo la linea dell’ombelico prima di pulsare là dove le sue labbra l’avevano torturata amata vezzeggiata un’infinità di volte.

Dopo aver messo da parte tutte le proprie cose – i libri, le foto e poco altro – si diresse verso il blocco di Nichols, che le aveva espressamente ordinato di passare da quelle parti.

\- Alle dieci in punto, Chapman – le aveva sorriso – Non fare la perbenista borghese che arriva in anticipo, mi raccomando – aveva concluso con una spinta e una risatina.

Con un sospiro fece per avvicinarsi, quando notò un leggero vociare che la fece sorridere.

\- Eccola – la salutò Sorella Ingalls con un cenno del capo.

Davanti a lei un capannello di donne – di _amiche_ – la aspettava sorridente con qualche snack preso chissà dove ed una bottiglia da dividere.

Notò che mancava Alex.

\- Dov’è? – chiese, senza prendersi nemmeno il disturbo di specificare il soggetto.

Una mano le sistemò una ciocca di capelli.

\- Paura sabotassi la tua dipartita, kid? -.

Si volse per tirarle un pugno scherzoso sulla spalla, prima di prenderla per mano e sedersi sul pavimento in modo da averla il più vicino possibile. In modo da ricordare il calore della sua pelle quando non avrebbe più potuto averla accanto.

Iniziarono a chiacchierare, scambiandosi gli ultimi pettegolezzi e qualche raccomandazione, poi la domanda nacque spontanea.

\- Chissà se ci rivedremo… -.

Fu Morello a lasciarsi scappare quelle quattro parole, probabilmente già sufficientemente ubriaca da non essere più in grado di imporsi filtri di sorta.

Piper, dal canto proprio, si morse il labbro inferiore, prima di sospirare.

\- Mettetemi in lista per l’orario di visita – mormorò, stringendo la mano di Alex senza nemmeno rendersene conto – Pensavate mica di liberarvi di me? – concluse con un sorriso, cercando di non far notare agli altri quanto avesse paura, quanto non sapesse cosa fare, quanto senza di loro si sentisse veramente sola.

Nichols si alzò per darle una manata sulla spalla.

\- Sono certa che Vause l’abbia già fatto -.

 

***

 

Quando fu ora di ritirarsi, Alex si voltò verso Piper, leggermente instabile a causa del torcibudella che le ragazze del ghetto avevano portato.

\- Ti va di fare due passi? – le chiese.

Come se non fossero in un penitenziario, ma fuori da un campus. Come se non stessero praticamente rischiando il culo infrangendo il coprifuoco.

La bionda annuì, incerta, prima di seguirla sino ai bagni.

\- Non è il massimo, ma almeno qua non ci verranno a cercare… - mormorò l’altra.

Si appoggiò al lavandino.

\- Cosa farai la fuori, ora? – chiese.

La bionda si morse un labbro, prima di lasciarsi scappare un singhiozzo.

\- Scusa – mormorò subito dopo, cercando di darsi un contegno – l’alcool.. – non fece in tempo a continuare che Alex le aveva già passato un braccio attorno alle spalle, baciandole una tempia come a volerla rassicurare.

\- Po.. Polly ha venduto Poppy, quindi non ho più un lavoro. Credo che raggiungerò Cal in quella roulotte e cercherò un modo per riniziare – respirò rumorosamente, tirando su col naso – Ho paura, Alex… - concluse con un mormorio.

La donna rafforzò la stretta, prima di allontanare il viso quel che bastava per guardarla negli occhi.

\- Larsson, l’uomo che si è occupato del tuo caso, cerca una segretaria… si tratterebbe di fare caffè e portare acqua suppongo ma sarebbe un inizio – mormora, chiedendosi se davvero Piper se la sarebbe bevuta.

Visto il lavoro che aveva sempre fatto per il cartello, assicurare una vita decente alla donna che amava era il minimo le dovessero.

La bionda si morse un labbro.

\- Sono stata in carcere, ho quasi ammazzato Pennsatucky e mi hanno messo in isolamento due volte. Nessuno dotato di cervello mi assumerebbe… - borbottò, crogiolandosi ancora un po’ tra quelle braccia.

Alex sorrise.

\- Strano, perché a quanto mi si dice il posto è già praticamente tuo… -.

Allo sguardo perplesso dell’altra, rispose con un bacio a fior di labbra.

_Era quasi un anno non la baciasse…_

\- Parlando di altro, la domenica sei cordialmente invitata a portare il culo qua. Alle ragazze farebbe piacere… - continuò, a pochi centimetri da lei – _e anche a me_ -.

Piper non rispose, si limitò a cercare le sue labbra un’altra volta.

\- Pipes, così la rendi difficile a entrambe – mormorò quindi la mora, prima di stringerla un po’ di più e poggiare il capo sulla sua spalla – Come faremo questi sei anni? -.

La bionda sobbalzò.

\- Sei?! – chiese, decisamente perplessa – Pensavo fossero molti di più… -.

Alex si lasciò scappare un sorrisino sardonico.

\- Ehi, sono la miglior addetta alla lavanderia, non mi hanno praticamente mai fatto rapporti e potrei aver dato loro una mano a trovare Farid… -.

Al nome dell’uomo che gestiva il cartello Piper sentì un brivido percorrerle la spina dorsale.

\- Una grossa mano – concluse la mora.

\- Perché? – chiese quindi l’altra, alzando il volto quanto bastava per guardarla negli occhi.

Sperando in una risposta che le avrebbe reso più facile ricominciare, che l’avrebbe spinta ad andare avanti, che avrebbe dato un senso a quello che sarebbe venuto dopo.

L’altra sorrise, prima di cercare le sue labbra.

\- A volte sei così ingenua, kid… -.

 

***

 

Quando fu il momento di salutare tutte le ragazze, Piper trovò un capannello ad aspettarla che la fece sorridere e commuovere allo stesso tempo.

_Perché è finita, perché il tuo tempo è trascorso, perché sei libera._

_Ma sei anche sola, senza quelle che ormai consideri amiche e sorelle, senza i consigli di bellezza di Sophia e le battutacce oscene di Nichols._

Si morse un labbro e fece un passo, sentendo l’agente Bennett borbottare qualcosa in merito al fatto dovessero lasciare il complesso in dieci minuti.

Avrebbe voluto salutarle tutte, dedicare ad ognuna di loro una parola gentile, ma non saeva nemmeno da dove iniziare e buona parte di loro le avrebbe riservato uno scappellotto affettuoso per ricordarle che quella era una dannata prigione, non una scuola infantile.

Little Boo scodinzolò, prima di decidere fosse buono e giusto saltarle addosso facendola praticamente cadere in terra. Scoppiò a ridere, perché dopo mesi _passati a scalare l’Everest con un paio di infradito da spiaggia_ farsi atterrare da un cane era quantomeno ridicolo.

Ad un certo punto sentì una lacrima scenderle lungo lo zigomo e seppe che era fatta.

Cercò di limitare i singhiozzi e tirarsi in piedi, prima di cercare Alex con lo sguardo.

Quello che lesse nei suoi occhi le fece perdere definitivamente il controllo della situazione.

Ignorò le regole, le occhiate delle altre, persino le blande proteste di Bennett e la baciò, perdendosi in quella bocca come se fosse l’ultima volta che avrebbero potuto farlo. Dopo qualche istante di stupore, la bruna le passò una mano attorno alla vita e l’altra andò a carezzarle la guancia.

Quando si staccarono, fu Piper a parlare.

\- Ci vediamo domenica – le soffiò sulle labbra – Aspettami -.

La mora annuì, lasciandola andare.

\- Andrà bene -.

 

***

 

Furono sei anni lunghi, in cui spesso le visite in carcere non furono abbastanza, in cui sarebbe stato più facile gettare la spugna e dichiarare la resa, in cui la soluzione migliore sarebbe stata rassegnarsi e smetterla di farsi del male.

Furono però anche anni di lotta, di  sfide, di mani strette e sorrisi caldi.

E dopo ogni discussione c’era una telefonata, dopo ogni silenzio una parola di conforto, dopo ogni incomprensione un chiarimento.

_Ce l’avevano fatta…_

Quando Alex scese dal furgone del penitenziario non si sarebbe mai aspettata di trovarsi davanti quella piccola folla. Nichols e Morello, fuori da un paio d’anni e finalmente ricongiunte senza il fantasma di un matrimonio ad aleggiare loro in testa, la attendevano appoggiate ad un muretto con una bottiglia di spumante da due soldi e qualche bicchiere di carta.

\- Finalmente hai levato le tende, Vause – la apostrofò la riccia, prima di abbracciarla brevemente – Non se ne poteva più… - concluse indicando una figura alle proprie spalle.

Piper era seduta sul muretto, con un cappottino di piuma marrone ed un buffo cappello in tinta. I capelli le ricadevano sulla schiena, lunghi come quando si erano conosciute, e sulle labbra un sorriso talmente sincero che non riuscì a non andarle incontro di gran carriera solo per il gusto di afferrarla per i fianchi, tirarsela e baciarla.

Senza guardie a fermarle, senza la paura di finire in isolamento, senza fantasmi ad aleggiar loro sulle spalle.

\- Finalmente – mormorò, una volta staccatesi – Finalmente kid -.

Erano di nuovo loro due, ma erano più grandi, più consapevoli e forse persino più innamorate.

Nicol si lasciò scappare un fischio d’approvazione, prima che Lorna le passasse una mano sulle spalle e le intimasse di smetterla.

\- Mi si sta gelando il culo – rincarò la dose questa – Ci muoviamo? -.

Piper scese dal muretto e porse la mano ad Alex.

\- Andiamo a casa – fu tutto quello che mormorò.

Prima di iniziare a correre trascinandosela dietro sotto lo sguardo stupito dei passanti, prima di fermarsi davanti ad un palazzo e abbracciarla come se la sua vita dipendesse dalle mani che le stringevano i fianchi, prima di aprire una porta e baciarla subito dopo.

\- Bentornata, Alex. Bentornata a casa -.

Quando mezz’ora dopo Lorna e Nicky fecero il loro ingresso, la seconda non riuscì a trattenersi.

\- Certe cose non cambiano, vero, _non-lesbiche_? -.

 


End file.
